Quase um Segundo
by Anny Black Fowl
Summary: – Não, você não entende. Não vê o seu estado? Não vê no que está se transformando? Você é um fantasma Virgínia Weasley, nada mais. - Eu não o amo, como poderia amar um assassino?


Quase um segundo – Anny Black Fowl

Eu queria ver no escuro do mundo

onde está o que você quer

pra me transformar no que te agrada

no que me faça ver

Olhei para o céu e as nuvens pareciam prometer um temporal, mas eu tinha pressa por chegar em casa, não hesitei em sair porta afora. Era tarde e as ruas perigosas em tempos escuros como os que se aproximavam, mas eu não me preocupava, não mais. O que mais poderia me acontecer? Não tinha nada a perder, nada ao qual eu pudesse lamentar perder. O que mais eles poderiam me tirar?

Meu tão amado pai se fora a quase oito meses, levando consigo a sanidade de minha mãe. Ron havia se refugiado em algum lugar obscuro no mundo em proteção a sua família, ele nunca mais fora o mesmo depois de perder seu primeiro filho morto por comensais. Charlie desaparecido, George engajado em alguma missão para a ordem, não o via há mais de dois anos. Percy havia sido torturado até ultrapassar os limites da sua mente, e há dois meses havia recebido a notícia de que Bill havia sido morto.

Eu era a última Weasley, a última.

Grossos pingos d'água caiam sem nenhum resquício de delicadeza sobre minhas roupas e meus cabelos. Eu estava insensível em relação à água congelante que desprendia-se das grossas nuvens torrencialmente. O nó agora permanente em minha garganta sufocava-me e as lufadas de ar em meu rosto apenas o tornavam mais pálido e fantasmagórico.

A luz da lua brincavam com as sombras ao meu redor como se tentasse assustar uma criança, mas eu não possuía mais sombra, a escuridão a havia levado.

Patética. Tudo que sobravam eram rostos, não mais alegria, não haviam mais sorrisos, não havia mais qualquer brilho no olhar.

Eu estava seca, tão seca como um deserto. O barulho de meus passos era potencializado pelo silêncio das ruas desertas, desejei terrivelmente que alguns comensais estivessem a minha espera na próxima esquina, escondidos por detrás das árvores escuras do parque.

Seria a oportunidade perfeita para eles, e meu coração desejava terrivelmente que encontrasse-os, e pela primeira vez minha mão não voaria até a varinha, não haveria luta.

Não havia pelo que lutar.

Então uma voz me tirou do torpor e se fez audível acima dos pingos de chuva e dos meus passos.

– Weasley. – Por um mísero segundo eu imaginei ser ele, e meu coração ameaçou bater, e por um segundo pude sentir o ar fresco em meus pulmões, pude voltar no tempo.

Me odiei pela sua simples lembrança causar tantas reviravoltas e mim.

Ele fora uma reviravolta, fora ali quando tudo começou, quando eu havia aprendido a viver. A raiva inundou meu sangue e afogou minhas veias ao lembrar, mesmo por quase um segundo. Me virei e pude ver sobre sua capa negra encarando meus olhos vazios.

– Snape? – Ele era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver desde que tirei os pés da sede da ordem.

– Esperando alguém? – Como pude confundir a sua voz? Ela era inconfundível, odiava aquela voz por tudo que havia me causado e ainda causava.

– Não, é só que... – As palavras morreram na garganta sufocadas pelo nó ou afogadas pela chuva.

– Ele, você esperava que eu fosse ele. – Ele repetiu afirmando e não perguntando.

– Não, você está enganado. – Menti sem encará-lo nos olhos.

– Não minta, você é tão boa em oclumência quanto seu marido. – Me fechei em copas e ele contraiu as feições ao ser expulso da minha mente. – Garota tola, a Sra. Potter andando despreocupadamente pelas ruas durante a madrugada, é um convite perfeito para comensais.

– Foi isso que o trouxe até mim? – Eu disse sem piedade alguma. A raiva ainda corria solta em minhas veias. Por um momento a expressão do meu antigo mestre de poções endureceu e ele ficou sério.

– Suas palavras dissimulam, mas sua mente não. Não sou eu o comensal que paira em seus pensamentos.

– Não sei do que você está falando. Ninguém paira nos meus pensamentos, ninguém vive tempo suficiente. – ela acrescentou desviando os olhos e voltando a andar.

– Nem o seu marido. – Ele afirmou.

– Deixe Harry fora disso. – Eu disse entre entes.

– Eu não o inclui, não tenho esse poder, de o colocar em seus pensamentos.

– Agora você é analista? Não quero ninguém metido em minha vida conjugal. – Eu disse exaltada apressando o passo. Como se a chuva pudesse varrê-lo para longe se ficasse para trás.

– Ninguém disse nada sobre a sua vida conjugal, – Ele disse. Simplesmente me acompanhando sem qualquer eventual dificuldade. Minhas pernas me guiavam por qualquer caminho que meus pés escolhessem, não sabia onde estava indo, não sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo.

– Porque você resolveu falar sobre isso agora? Porque me seguiu até aqui?

– Você resolveu falar sobre isso quando sua mente traiu sua língua. – Ele respondeu ferino.

Virei-me para ele, meus cabelos encharcados grudavam em meu rosto, ele também já estava completamente molhado.

– Algumas coisas tem que ficar encerradas na privacidade da mente. – Eu falei fria e sem expressão.

– Não seja tola Weasley, não cegue seus olhos para o óbvio.

Quais são as cores e as coisas pra te prender

eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando

por isso eu te liguei

será que você ainda pensa em mim

será que você ainda pensa

– Você não entende! – Eu disse destruída.

– Não, você não entende. – Ele disse sincero. Assustou-me ouvir palavras com tanta sinceridade vindas dele não soavam naturais embora soassem verdadeiras. – Não vê o seu estado? Não vê no que está se transformando? Você é um fantasma Virgínia Weasley, nada mais.

– Eu amo Harry. – Esbravejei sentindo o contraste das lágrimas quentes e a chuva fria em meu rosto que aos poucos congelavam a terna quentura das lágrimas.

– Eu não duvida de suas palavras, apenas da forma como obriga a si mesma a interpretá-las. Duvido que ame ele do jeito que ele lhe ama. Para que continuar com isso? Você não é capaz de amá-lo como ele a ama, o tempo já provou isso. – Não queria ouvir, não queria que aquelas palavras penetrassem em meus ouvidos e libertasse tudo que estava preso nas masmorras profundas da minha alma.

– Não quero ouvir!

– Você não tem que ouvir, tem que ver o que está diante do seu nariz, você está se matando. Se o que digo não fosse verdade não estaria nesse estado.

– Eu amo o Harry. Ele é o meu presente.

– Do que adianta se prender no presente se você ama o passado?

– Não é verdade! Eu não o amo. Não amo ele! Não amo ele! – Eu gritei desesperada tentando afastar as lembranças, os receios, as antigas sensações, as dúvidas.

Queria terrivelmente poder esquecê-lo, mas não dava, ele estava em todo lugar, na minha pele como um veneno pegajoso e letal do qual jamais me livraria.

Às vezes te odeio por quase um segundo

depois te amo mais

teus pelos teu gosto teu rosto tudo

tudo que não me deixa em paz

– Ao menos tenha a dignidade de dizer seu nome.

– Draco. – Eu sussurrei em um fiapo de voz. – Eu não amo Draco Malfoy. – Não o amo. – Meu peito se apertou corrompido pela terrível mentira daquelas palavras. Meus joelhos fraquejaram e eu iria ao chão se Snape não tivesse me segurado. – Como eu poderia? Ele é um assassino, não poderia amar um assassino... – Falei com a cabeça enterrada no pano áspero de sua capa negra.

– Como todos nós. – Ele disse em tom baixo. – Todos matamos homens e mulheres e ostentamos o mesmo peso de varinhas assassinas, nesta guerra todos nós, de ambos os lados carregamos as mesmas almas com a marca deste pecado. – Ele disse me afastando de si.

– Meu irmão! Era meu irmão! Como quer que eu o perdoe?

– Você já o perdoou, você não perdoou a si mesma por amar e perdoar o assassino de seu irmão. – O silêncio mandou que meus soluços dominassem a rua deserta. Aquelas palavras eram formadas dolorosas na minha pele, na minha mente, na minha alma. Simplesmente por serem verdade. Snape me deu as costas e disse, – Você vai querer se lembrar disso antes do fim. – antes de seguir seu caminho de volta com a chuva fustigando o chão atrás de si.

Olhei para a frente e me vi em frente ao portão do local onde eu morava, mas que nunca fora a minha casa.

Juntei o resto das minhas forças e entrei, mergulhei no chuveiro quente, no chuveiro de lágrimas. Logo Harry estaria em casa, e não queria que ele me visse em tal estado, eu já o machucava o suficiente.

Mas era impossível não pensar em como se livrar de mim mesma. Deitei na cama, a espera do torpor trazido pelo sono, este que nunca chegou. A porta do quarto se abre, eu sabia que era Harry, sabia que ele merecia um sorriso, um abraço e um beijo, mas se eu o fizesse nada disso seria sincero.

Mesmo assim eu o fiz, mas em cada toque, cada contato da sua pele na minha eu desejei com todo meu ser que não fosse ele, desejei voltar no tempo quando tudo que tinha eram horas roubadas entre uma aula e outra entre beijos em encontros as escondidas.

Quando os sorrisos eram tão constantes quanto as escapadelas dos dormitórios para qualquer sala vazia que nos abrigasse e nos acobertasse. Quando ansiava pelo próximo beijo, próximo encontro onde sua pele fria queimava novamente a minha, marcando em brasas.

Mas Harry não era ele. E agora tudo que tinha eram as pálidas sombras das lembranças.

Quais são as cores e as coisas pra te prender

eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando

por isso eu te liguei,

será que você ainda pensa em mim

será que você ainda pensa

A lareira crepitava me tirando o sono que nunca veio. Harry dormia exausto ao meu lado e uma pena jazia sobre a escrivaninha. Não era justo com ele, não era justo comigo, que tudo acontecesse desta forma. As cobertas deslizaram de meu corpo assim que deixei a cama a qual nunca pertenci.

Empunhei a pena com as mãos trêmulas, embora o traço das palavras fosse firme.

"_Preciso de você"_

_G.W _

n/a: Gente essa fic foi a fic mais rápida da minha vida!! Um dia assistindo The Lord of the riings antes de dormir, acho que numa quarta feira... Dia de aula! Rsrsrsrs tinha que escrever ela! Era um chamado! É uma one shot que eu achei bem bonitinha, minha amiga gaby me entusiasmou porque ela gosta de escrever one shot... Então obrigada gaby, e obrigada minha beta que passou um dia inteiro carente por causa da fic (N/Beta: é verdade... sem contar que foi eu quem digitei. :D). Uma pequena vingança por uma outra fic que me fez chorar por uma semana! Ao menos a outra fic me deus inspiração para escrever uma que deve ta chegando por aqui no fim do ano quem sabe, talvez mais cedo... Bom é isso ai.

Digam o que vocês acharam da fic de última hora?

Beijos


End file.
